Second Quarter
The Second Quarter is the commercial district on the Intergalactic Assembly Station where the majority of businesses and shops find themselves set up. It is separated into three levels easily travelled between by numerous gravity wells, traffic airways, and other means of transportation. Regardless of the organization, the Second Quarter is colloquially viewed as a city of its own and often hardly associated with the rest of the station, which is often viewed as being more politically centric. Level 1 Central Assembly Park Expansive park built around the Central Assembly Marketplace, roughly triple the size of Earth’s Central Park in New York City. Features gardens of exotic plant life from across the galaxy. Central Assembly Bank In the dead center of Central Assembly Park rests the Central Assembly Bank, the official bank of the Intergalactic Assembly. This is the second most heavily guarded location on the station next to the Assembly Spire. The Assembly Hotel One of the more high-end hotels in the Second Quarter. The Assembly Hotel is the closest hotel to the station’s Assembly Spire and only a short walk from the Central Assembly Bank, and as such, quite a few political figures from around the galaxy stay there at any given time. Traverse General Hospital Constructed shortly after the signing of the Traverse Treaty and the formation of the Intergalactic Assembly, Traverse General Hospital was built for the sole purpose of treating and caring for the needs of all species. To this day it remains the best and largest hospital on the the IAS, and perhaps the entire galaxy. Assembly Convention Center Large convention center close to the center of the Second Quarter, hosts a variety of conventions and special events year-round. Galactic General Museum A massive museum close to Central Assembly Park that chronicles the history, science, technology and culture of the galactic landscape and all of its races, with public records and exhibits of everything from the Pre-Secession Era to the more recent Trailblazer Crisis. Central Assembly Marketplace A massive marketplace selling everything from souvenirs to ship parts, surrounds the Central Assembly Bank inside the park of the same name, features a number of kiosks for local and intergalactic businesses. Assembly Souvenirs Souvenir shop chain with storefronts and kiosks spread across the first three quarters of the IAS, sells a number of souvenirs from the station. Their most popular item is a small model of the Assembly Spire. Second Quarter Sushi Often called SQ Sushi, this restaurant chain, exclusive to the IAS, is known for sushi made from fish that are imported from the Human-Katali colony on Augustus. Multiple locations across the IAS. The Ward Small but renowned bar in the heart of the Second Quarter, the Ward is a Human-run establishment known for its kind and sociable staff as well as food and drinks from the Human homeworld, Earth. It also has a fairly limited menu of non-Human cuisine. Stellar Arsenal Extremely popular arms dealer known across the galaxy, three total storefronts in the IAS with a number of kiosks to order arms from. Sells everything from handguns to sniper rifles provided that the customer has appropriate licensing. Big Al’s Ship Shack Lesser known Ardolon shipwright on the IAS, specializes in parts for smaller vessels such as corvettes, fighters, shuttles and a number of civilian ships. One central storefront, run by Alozan Rivix. Ch’Korav Cybernetics Renowned cybernetics manufacturer exclusive to the IAS, famous across the Neutral Traverse for professional-grade cybernetics. One storefront in the Second Quarter, run by Vobuk Cybernetics Engineer and Weaponsmith Kh’lidaaz Ch’Korav, better known as K’C. He also does weapon requests on occasion, mostly for soldiers. Level 2 Nocturnal Known for serving what many call the best drinks in the Milky Way, Nocturnal is an extremely popular nightclub in the Second Quarter that people from across the galaxy line up to enter each night. Hotels Solus Casino & Resort The largest state-sponsored casino in the entire galaxy, Solus Casino doubles as an expensive hotel and resort and stands at a towering seventy-two floors. Gamblers and risk-takers gather here every day and night, winning and losing their hard-earned credits in a never-ending cycle of greed where the house always wins. Breezeway Hotel & Suites A hotel chain known across most of civilized space, Breezeway has a number of locations spread throughout the Second Quarter that offer affordable and comfortable accommodations for all IAS visitors. Novalis Arms Holo-Tag Sponsored by the local arms dealer, Novalis Arms, this holographic laser tag venue features replicas of its sponsor’s firearms for use in a safe and fun environment. Tonbay Arcade A more recent addition to the IAS, Tonbay Arcade was founded in 2175 by a Ganonsyoni named Ahanu Tonbay after he embraced galactic culture and found a passion for video games. Titus Theaters Popular Human-run movie theater chain brought over from the United Nations to offer Human movies to the rest of the galaxy, in addition to playing movies from around the Milky Way systems. S’Kanafaar Cabaret Translating to ‘Harmonic One’ from Vobuk, S’Kanafaar is a popular Vobuk-run gentleman’s club in the Second Quarter’s red light district. Despite the extremely religious views of the Vobuk, the owner’s philosophy behind S’Kanafaar Cabaret is that the dancers stimulate a therapeutic happiness in the stressed minds of men, thus bringing them closer to a clearer view of the galaxy. The Glelixiden Roughly translating to the English word ‘delicacy’, The Glelixiden is a Bushrak gourmet restaurant that features the most expensive Bushrak meals credits can buy. One often requires reservations months in advance to get in. Level 3 Bento Memorial Hospital Built in 2125 as a gesture of goodwill from Humanity after their induction into the Assembly in 2123, Bento Memorial Hospital was created as a memorial to Jackson Bento, who died in 2122 after becoming one of the most successful and famous Human physicists in history. He would never see his people’s induction, having passed over a year before it occurred, but his memory lives on within the walls of the hospital. Novalis Arms & Armor Local arms and armor dealer, renowned for outstanding custom work. Sells basic arms and takes commissions for full weapons and suits of armor as well as individual parts. One central storefront. Cafe Shastessia Named after the planet of Shastessia in the Ardolon home sector of Helios, this cafe is famous for a more healthy and energizing alternative to other coffees, made from beans found in the jungles of Shastessia. Aerospace Components General Massive company that supplies most of the IAS spaceport in the Fourth Quarter, one large storefront in the Second Quarter. Critter Coalition Small pet store featuring domesticated animals from across the galaxy, run by a seven foot tall Bushrak ex-Coalition Navy Shipmaster. Trinity’s Pizza Palace Despite the extremely misleading name, this is actually an out-of-the-way gallery of rare items collected by its owner, Ganonsyoni Explorer Zadra Nurmeen. It also buys and sells artifacts and the like, but only when its owner is present. Sapientia Tattoo A popular tattoo parlour run by a family of Bushrak tattoo artists, Sapientia Tattoo is known for its professional but amicable staff and everything from traditional Bushrak tattoos to Human designs. Drek’s Diner A smaller but well-received restaurant in the Second Quarter run by an Ardite refugee named J’kalen Drek, known by most by his surname. Specializes in Ardite dishes but has a wide variety of food from around the galaxy. Eudora Auditorium An auditorium owned by a former Bushrak musician named Sarathos Eudora, mostly for concerts but occasionally hosts plays or public speeches. Others Assembly Zoo & Wildlife Preserve Located in its own part of the Second Quarter closer to the Third Quarter, a section of the Assembly’s expansive wildlife preserve is a zoo showcasing some of the most exotic and outlandish animals from across the galaxy, though much of the reserve is off-limits to the public so its endangered species can stay safe. This is heavily guarded by the Intergalactic Assembly Enforcement as a result. General Appliances (All floors) General Appliances is a general store chain of reasonable renown across the Neutral Traverse, though it is yet spread to other systems. Category:Locations Category:Assembly